Playthings of the Shinobi
by GoldenPalm
Summary: Itachi is a cold and calculating murder, but even he has a stress ball.
1. Toy

Disclaimer --- Naruto don't own it

He opened the door to his private chamber, and as expected it was cold, dark, and immaculate. Even his toy was in the same position. Light from the hallway allowed him to analyze the being, chained and bound to the wall. Its blood had dried in the pattern he wanted. Bold stripes adorn the left side of the face, accenting high cheek bones, while rusted droplets cover the eyelid where the flow had slowed to a trickle. But this simple configuration was not the real testament of his work.

Crossing the threshold he slams the door, looking for a reaction. However, it was not movement that betrayed the consciousness of the fettered body; a halted breath is all the indication he needs to know, that it is playing_ opossum._

He turns on the light, giving the Spartan room a dull glow. He had time to kill before his meeting, so he allowed his eyes to savory the results of his handiwork. It was picturesque; a unique collage of black and blue on a cream background, extending to the edge of each limb. The flesh had been struck with such precision that he knew how each burst of color would appear

Red eyes course upward to the face, again. Battered, but not broken, at least not yet. He flaked away some the dried rust from her chin, then ran a finger over parched and cracked lips. Though its eyes are closed he rewards his toy with a callous smirk.

It was inspiring. Its long black hair lay matted and tucked behind a pinned ear. Perfect, down to the lattice of finger prints that encircled the neck.

How long had it taken to get these results? Hours? Days? It did not matter; his toy was exactly the way he wanted it to look. Committing the scene to memory he called it 'Acquiescence', it had fought so hard at first. It was always so amusing to watch his toy flail against him at the beginning of their session. Another session would be somewhat enjoyable, but there was the matter of his meeting, and the unfortunate fact that his last mission had exhausted him. And he was in not mood to waste the last of his reserves. However, he could make use of his _other_ doll.

"Woman" ,he says in a smooth monochromatic tone. A voice he knows It wants to hear.

The being hangs dormant relishing the sound. He expects this and promptly strikes the side of its face, ending It's private musings.

"Heal you're self, and have my bath ready when I return"

The toy was awake now. He had drown new blood, such a trifle when you are a living punching bag. The short-lived pain means nothing; the slap may as well have been a kiss. It was no surprise when half lidded violet eyes stare defiantly into the Sharingan, "So glad you're home, Master Itachi"


	2. Rag Doll

Disclaimer --- Naruto don't own it

In a crumpled mass of limbs, the battered form, inhaled swallow breathes. The air burns as it enters treachea and fills the laboring lungs. But each breathe helps regenerate an over taxed chakra system. Slowly painful, the spark that keeps this tattered form functioning begins to awaken.

Left alone and exposed, it begins a transformation. To follow on simple order the rag doll will change it's consciouness in to his puppet, the instrument that will comply with Itachi's slightest whim.

In one painful move the once crumpled form reorganizing itself into a prone position. Laying there with closed eyes the female performs the seals to unlock her chakra reserve. Water sips in from the walls and floor, pooling into clones.

"_Ugh! Human you're a mess_!" One of the clones exclaims.

"**Sh…Shut … Shut the hell up**." The body rasps out, its eyes roaming left to right. "**And you hurry up and make the switch**".

The clone grimaces as it examines the flesh, "Our body needs to be healed first, otherwise…"

"**Quit your yapping and get to work already. That bastard wants his bath**" She whizzed out mockingly.

As instructed the clone set about its work without another word; using the chakra filled liquid to heal the muscle, and skin damage.

"_My power is wasted on this. I was promised blood_", the standing clone complained.

"**Well don't blame me; I am just as trapped as you**!"

The body's joints snap and pop as they are returned to their rightful position.

"_You have all the information that you need. Why are we lingering here_?"

Toxins are pushed out the body, allowing the blood to flow freely and diminishing bruising.

"**Because she thinks that the longer she lets him beat on us, she will gain his recognition." **The contempt in the raspy resonates so strongly that the restoration of the circulatory and respiratory systems halts.

"Please, stop. This conversation is impeding my concentration."

"**Calm down, Dammit. If you would just let us loose, you won't have to do this!" **

"_Agreed, you should let us loose"_ watching the body sit up and stretch.

"**Now I'll admit some of the thing that sociopath does are better than sex, but…"** The doll admits flexing her fingers.

"_Your idea of sex borders between mortal combat and torture"_

"**Pff. I don't take criticism about my sexual preferences from demons. Bottom line we need to leave soon and take a few of these Akatsuki bastards down on the way out" **

Two sets of eyes fell on the second clone. Taking advantage of their silence the second clone finishes the repairs to the body before responding.. "Please just give me a little while longer."

" **if we stay any longer that bastard is going to get you to spill the beans. Or have you already talked?!"**

"Our conversations are private. And you shouldn't call it Itachi master, he does not like it" The clone said meekly.

"**What the hell did you just say?! And why the hell should we give a damn about what 'he' likes?" **That started and argument with both figures glaring toe –toe; oblivious to approaching danger.

"_Something is coming"_

The rag doll backed up and pointing a warning finger at its twin" **I'll finish with you later. Just remember that we can't have sister's back if we're dead**"

The pair would have to wait to resolve this issue. Performing complex series of seals, finishing it off with blood mark across glowing kanji the three forms become one, and two minds give control to one.

Not as dark as the first chap, but hope everyone is catching on to what I am trying to do with this character. More Itachi on the way later


	3. Puppet

Disclaimer --- Naruto don't own it

Lured by the surge of unfamiliar chakra and the smell of blood, the intruder crosses the threshold of Itachi's room, unabashed. Raising from the earthen floor a clam shelled head surveys the dark. The further he encroaches in to the space, the thicker the metallic fumes become, heightening his sense of hunger. Through his spy hole he identifies that the lump on the floor, in a hapless human, and the shell cracks opens. Something in the semblance of glee shines in his deranged eyes as he emerges from the ground.

"Fresh leftovers, Itachi won't mind if I have bit".

A mundane head count keeps Itachi from his indulgence. All they need is for the cannibal to show up and the Akatsuki can go about their business, and every member present seems to have business elsewhere. Unlike his associates, who fidget restlessly or whine their complaints; Itachi blankly stares ahead envisioning new patterns to put on his toy. Patterns that he will begin work once he is properly rested.

"Where in the hell is Zetsu, uh?"

Itachi is pulled from his thoughts, not by Deidra's outburst, but by the sense of something familiar approaching the assembly. Just as he determines the source of the disturbance, the doors of the meeting room burst open. Their missing member is thrown in shortly after, skidding to a halt before them. When the dust clears and the view of their fallen comrade is clear, the Akatsuki find that the cannibal may not be with them much longer. The left side of Zetsu's shell has be ripped off, exposing raw shredded flesh that has once been his face; and jutting from for the orbital socket is a red throbbing clot that had been an eye. Prone and immobile he wheezes heavily, intermittingly coughing up blood.

"He's turning yellow!" Tobi exclaims with child like wonder. They can not see the internal damage underneath his bellowing cloak.

The Akatsuki look for their unknown attacker. What shinobi could have penetrated their lair, unbeknownst to them? But instead of some awe inspiring ninja they discover a naked, wisp of a woman glaring at them. Although out numbered, dark violet eyes dare to fume at them.

"No one, No one touches me, but Uchiha Itachi", it is a warning and a challenge. But no one moves, with a gesture leader has ordered them all to stand down.

Her challenge unmet the intensity of her indigo chakra fades, then vanishes completely. when she sees his face. He has not even turned his head, but she is certain he knows she is here. She is even more certain that she has crossed their invisible line. Threes seals is all she needs to escape in a geyser of water. It is s hasty retreat that will be followed by a lengthy punishment.

Attentions shift from the doorway to a displeased leader. Only the newest member is brave enough to speak.

"I think Zetsu-san is dying, leader-sama" Tobi states with an air of concern.

"He probably will. Itachi, I thought you said that person was useless. I want a report when I get back."

"What?! Some little bitch waltz in here and kills one of us and that's it, uh?" Deidra yells exasperated.

"Stay out of it Deidra, this matter does not concern you." Leader warns him, "Meeting adjourned"

The Akatsuki fade into the shadow, except for Kisame and Itachi.

"What gives man, I thought you got rid of that chick months ago?" Kisame asks his partner.

"Don't ask me about that. Excuse me, but I have to break something." Itachi's demeanor betrays nothing. His voice is characteristically devoid of emotion and bass-less. Despite this factors his partner knows that some one or some thing is about to be put out of its misery.


	4. paint

Disclaimer --- Naruto don't own it

The supposedly refreshing interlude that awaits him is now a source of enmity. He stands before the door suppressing the urge to walk in and methodically break every bone his puppets body. He wants so badly to hold its life in his hands. But he is control, and will not succumb to his raising blood lust.

Inside, the puppet is kneeling beside the tub. Itachi shuts the door behind him, and rids him self of his cumbersome garments. He focuses on the water. Only by ignoring the toy can he contain his rage. Easing into the warm water he disregards the rustlings of clothing behind him. The puppet acts as the perfect servant, obedient, doting, and insubstantial. Slowly, cautiously, the puppet pulls the tie of his coal colored hair free. Before the tie collides with the floor, his hand wraps around the servile wrist and pulls, bring them face to face. Red meets violet, quickening the pulse beneath his thumb. His eyes examine the bit mark that mares his (already flawed) canvas.

Beneath his placid façade a torrent rages. Itachi tightens his grip, weakening the pounding pulse. The puppets eyes grow soft, not from fear of the coming reprimand, but concern for her master's impotence. From the point were they connect, the puppet pours her chakra into him. Itachi lets go,_ I have time. I can take my time and think of the most satisfying way to punish you._ Leaning back he closes his eyes to the ceremonious care the puppet is about give him.

Itachi's hair is washed and combed. The grit and grim is sponged from his well formed frame. He is dried, and clothed in something light, with a lot of breathing room for the rigors of the night. Upon a stool he squat like a general, to have lacquer reapplied to his hands and feet. Beneath these genial movements anticipation mounts between them, one ready to strike and the other ready to be struck. The cool breathe that solidifies the polish of his toes, simultaneously kindles a suppressed need. The puppet crawls away to retrieve his hietai, and tie. Beneath ebony locks, crimson eyes study the puppet. Engrossed by an old scar he did not gift. _Perhaps I should know the thing I am about to crush._ Ideas of what he wants to do filters through his thoughts making him eager, and impatient. When the puppet is close again he strikes.

Swiftly, and effortlessly he pins his toy to the ground. By locking the puppet's arms over its head, and contouring his knees around slender hips, he immobilizes his prey. A mere inch separates them. The puppet's eyes are adverted, waiting for his command, his strike, anything. As Itachi reigns in his senses, his breathe cascades over the puppet's face and neck. Looking down, Itachi marvels at the power his has over this creature. His minds whirls the images of blood, and sound of screaming. Suddenly he craves to hear It beg, to plead for leniency. But all he gets is a whisper, 'your tired.' Itachi smirks with the relation of why he enjoys his toy so much. He speaks low and languid, "What is your name?"

Violet eyes snap to attention, and he remembers how to make her beg. Confusion dances in those translucent orbs, but pouting lips have yet to part.

"A name," he commands, sliding he free hand up to an exposed throat. He stokes the layer of skin over the windpipe to coax out sound. "I will not ask again", he croons. The smoothness of the flesh beneath his calloused thumb is enticing him to bear down.

"M…Mi….Mizuho"

He repeats her name softly. In a passing glance he notices that the bit has healed. The only evidence that it was there is red patch. Knowledge of that it existed irritates him, but there is another scar that enrages him. He shifts uneasily above her, moving his hand to caress the jagged scar that runs the length of her torso.

"Tell me Mizuho, if I am the only one who can touch you, why is someone else's mark on this body?" He asked filling his voice with disappointment and disgust.

"This body belongs to Itachi. It is for you and only you," the pleading in her voice is music to his ears. But he wants more, and begins to pull away from her. Just as planned she responses. A small hand dares to reach for him, only to be slapped away.

"You don't deserve to touch me"

The reaction he gets is worth his waiting. The look of terror in her eyes, the whimper of frustration in her throat, excites him to no end. Backing away he looks down on her, as she crawls after him. He takes a deep breathe, that comes out as an apathetic sigh.

"If you insist", the top of his foot collided with her clavicle bone. Knocking Mizuho into a kneeling position, the second kick slammed her into the side of the tub. The wind is forced out her lungs from the impact, but she still tries to pull her self up. Itachi watches these futile efforts. He knows she is weak, what little charka she had was used up to heal her wounds then to kill Zetsu. The last reserve is coursing through his body. Maybe his puppet did deserve a reward.

Sorry yall Im just to lazy to type everything he does to her just use your imagination.


	5. Puzzels

Disclaimer --- Naruto don't own it

A/n – warning - not sure I mentioned this earlier but, in this chapter there is definite sexual content and s/m like behavior. Also a lot you have probably noticed the style of this story has changed a lot. But that is because I have a surprise for you at the end.

_How many hours have I been asleep_? Itachi lay in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the rustling sounds coming from the bathroom; followed by the sound of flesh pounding against stone. The air is filled the noise of crunching bone and cartilage. In his mind's eye, Itachi pictures the gruesome techniques used to right dislocated joints. There would be random pattern of bruises on the toy's body. He had not taken his usually care in designing their placement. He had gotten lazy. Carelessness had exposed his secret, killed a comrade, and Leader asking: you said the kunoichi is useless, so why is she here? S_he is useful only to me._

The toy entertained him from the moment Leader threw her at his feet. 'Find out if this is useful', he said. He quickly deduced that she had been someone's kunoichi; damaged goods, powerful and unstable enough to attract leader's attention. He had not expected her to be resilient enough to keep his attention. She had taunted and goaded him with each strike, until he craved to break her. Somewhere between the blood, the agony, the chains, and his unrelenting cruelty, he succeeded, and she became a thing for his pleasure. His toy with two faces: the Rag doll that pushes him into sadistic pleasure and the Puppet that submits to his whims and hopes for his acknowledgement (a pleasant reminder of his foolish little brother).

Light fill the seeps into the room. He barely opens his eyes to see the figure advancing towards him. Itachi waits clutching a kunai beneath his pillow. Donning his cloak, she rebelliously stands at the foot of his bed. She wants his attention, but what she wants does not move him. Slowly she crawls up the length of his body, stopping to nip at his hip bone. The kunai glides beneath her chin, forcing her up on to her knees. In the dim light he finds that he has rendered his doll blind, _lovely_. Violet eyes hide behind a pulsing mass of purple flesh. Snaking a hand out of the sleeve, the doll draws the blade to her lips, planting a blind kiss on its point, before covering it in a coat of saliva and blood with her tongue.

He hates when she taunts him, to make him work to see what is his, _I will have to kill her soon_. Pushing away the heavy material Itachi exposes her battered flesh. A red inflamed shoulder leers at him, while her respirations ripple hand painted armbands. Within the alabaster valley shines his hard made coral jewel. Scanning lower he finds enormous brown and yellow chrysanthemums blossoming on her hips. He peels back onto the bed, closing his eyes, satisfied. The kunai falls to the ground, a signal that she is dismissed.

There is no retreat in the hand that questioningly touches his thigh. He will not be stirred by his rag doll's recklessly demands. The hand roams higher, brushing the bulge of his manhood before splaying nimble fingers over his abdomen. "Off, Mizuho", the command looses its edge with the use of the toy's name. She tilts her head side to side, as if she does not understand. "Master Itachi should not know that name," it murmurs. Itachi opened one eye to examine the rag doll. The Sharingan scarcely spins with interest as a quick tug exposes him. Supple flesh rests unresponsive to stroke and caress. That is until the doll develops a taste for something other than metal. Now she had his attention. "I am going to kill you", Itachi growls.

"As long as you don't cheat, master", cracking the scab of her split lip, the blind doll smiles at him.

Before Mizuho can lower herself onto his erection, a firm and swift back hand sends the doll to the ground with a hiss. Itachi looms over her, as she curses him. "I am hungry," he says indifferently readjusting his pants. Unceremoniously he picks up the doll to stow her away. Snapping her collar in place, he whispers "Pumpkin?" She struggling to open an eye, she seeks to defy him again. Jaw sets, lips pucker, she spits in his face. "Hate is beautiful," he replies wiping away moisture with a lock of her hair. Itachi sealed his room properly before going to the storage room. Itachi thinks about his toy as he passes through dark halls, _it would be so much easier if she would just ask for food instead of trying to fuck me. _

"You finally came out. It's been two days" Kisame said standing in the storage room door way. Itachi grunted at him and continued picking through the shelves. "Women are trouble. I'll take her off your hands, do it nice and clean?"

"Unnecessary", Itachi barely looked at his partner as he put together a concoction of pumpkin, tofu, sweet milk, antibiotics and solider pills into a blender.

"Is that for you or her?" Kisame asked, but the question would remain unanswered. Itachi made his way towards the door the Kisame ventured to stop him, "Leader wont be gone long, maybe a month". Itachi nodded and returned to his room.

In a _fit_ full sleep egos clash and rage against one another. Why did you tell him our name?What are you up to? _Don't ask that question!_ Before the mental barriers can be disturbed, the Puppet awoke with a start. From nightmare to a blind hell where she is sightless and burning. She can not see, but she can feel. She can feel his heartbeat against her back. She never would have thought his heart would be the one to reminder she is alive. He is so close. He never gets this close. She feels the weight of fabric against her skin; it feels even stranger than the nearness of Itachi's body. In the dark, she waits in quite apprehension. Itachi knows she has awakened, and heals her lips. "Drink', he whispers into the shell of her ear. This is not a reward, nor is it a civic act. Necessity, rules this game. "When you are well again you will tell me your secrets." he whispers to her.

When violet eyes open again, a torpid malaise has taken over. Eyes slide back and forth distorted in the dark. Nerves endings fire rapidly with instructions for movement but the commands are wasted on limp limbs. The eyes roll shut again, and the brain goes dormant again. Her master absent she can rest awhile longer.

Twisting into the chains of the collar, the puppet pulls its body from the floor. She had sought the cool supportive touch of the capturing wall, but she finds a barrier between them. Fingers skim over heavy fabric; it is both familiar, and foreign. Breathing in the scent of the forest and death, she smiles. This scent, so different from her own, is wonderful compared her smell of coppery musk. It is wonderful because it is his scent. It is for no other reason then that, does she cling to the cloak. But any warm thoughts she has are eradicated by the gnawing foreboding that their time together has come to an end. But first, the chain must be broken. She doesn't need chakra three solid hits will brake it. But the collar will need just a little; she pauses thinking perhaps to keep it. He gave it to her. But she cannot, this is not why they had come here. The cloak is tossed aside, and with a pang of sadness she pulls the collar apart. The moment these garments are gone she pales. Pales in face of possible freedom, long forgotten. Collarless, she wanders about the suite, listless at the immediate lose of Itachi's presence. But she can not delay the inevitable.

She has to get ready for his return. He will come for her soon she can feel it. The door will fling open and crows will circle. He will ask questions she can not answer, and then he will strive to kill her. That is how their last session will play out.

Submerging herself in an icy bath, she performs to seals to start unlocking the binds that hold their fragile psyche together. Using the water as a conduct she exiles and conceals the alter ego. She emerges from water and exams her body, ignoring all evidence of abuse except a lonely scar. She covers the scar with the clothes she had hidden. She is pleasantly surprised to find a few senbon hidden in the hem of her wrap. But she would have to remain barefoot. Salvaging a length of chain she warps it around weaker wrist. This would be nothing like killing Zetsu. Blind rage and the element of surprise had granted her victory. There would be no room for letting go with Itachi, even when their survival demanding that she fight and die.

"Are you ready to tell me, everything?"

She heard his voice before she saw the sweep of his cloak. Itachi stood at his toy's back expecting it to divulge its inner workings without hesitation. And as its reward he would give her a quick death. "If the answers please you, can we stay?"

In the time it takes for her to take a breath, he has twined his hand in her hair. Yanking back, he makes her face him. At the appearance of blue eyes in his puppet, the tomoe of the Sharingan swirl detecting a genjutsu. He does hesitate to raise kunai to one dilated eye. "No", he replies to her watching a tear roll out the corner of her eye. Was that a tear he saw or the affects of the jutsu? She raises her hand threatening to touch the side of his face. It is just a ruse "I am sorry Itachi", she melts into his grip. Itachi stands motionless, in the liquid pool awaiting the attack. Any other ninja would go on the defensive after walking to the trap. But he is Itachi and he is above it. He is unconcerned even as the stakes erupt from the ground, and blades swinging at his person. He sees through this gauntlet jutsu and effortless moves away from the senbon she launches from the shadows. The acrobatic feat he witness, reawakes his desire to keep her.

In a spinning turn out she has aimed three senbon at his spine. The technique was designed to hid her movement and leave the average shinobi paralyzed, but Itachi is already out of reach of the maiming metal. His own clone dissolves into the darkness at the metal makes contact. The trajectory of the last senbon confirms the toy's location. Fazing behind her before she can regain her balance, Itachi kicks her into the ceiling. A water clone emerges to break the puppet's fall. Itachi does allow her the opportunity to recover and starts his assault. When his kunai is deflected by a wrist he takes note that the puppets taijutsu reminds him of Maito Gai. He had been an entertaining adversary as well, however this kunoichi lack the experience and that is why she would die. He asked her once, "Tell me your secrets, Mizuho". The Toy's eyes flickered blue to violet and back. He could feel her shudder despite there distance. He could see her charka levels changing, another attack in the making. But his kunai was already poised, he would make her suffer.

Water and shadow swirl violently together in the small space. His once immaculate room now resembles the after math of a tornado, and the broken toy in the middle. Hundreds of slashes crisscross and cut into muscles and veins. She is slowly dying under his watchful eye. "That was disappointing. It is hard to believe you killed Zetsu."

She coughs up blood, adding more to the pool she lays in. He asks another question, "Have you ever seen the Green Beast of Konoha, Mizuho." Convulsing and seizing, in a death rattle, Itachi acknowledges that is toy is near death. He had gotten all he could get out the kunoichi, his next words surprized even himself, "You are the only woman who has ever pleased me." Disgusted by his own admission he leaves his toy to die alone.

Alone and exposed, the puppet struggles write kanji in her blood. The tub has escaped damaged, and the hidden clone had gone ignored. The alter ego drew closer to it failing body. "Well, well, are you happy now. You've gotten us killed. Now what will sister do?" Although it could not speak, she could hear the fading voice. "Mizuho and Kagiero of the mist never existed!"

The blood around her began glow with chakra and a large Chameleon appeared in the room. "Oh so you decide to show up now. You ought to be happy with our death you're free to go, contract over"

"Shut up human! You two can still live if **you **cancomplete the kin-jutsu."

"What are you taking about Gojyo?!"

"Good, you remember his name can you remember our names." The clone stands in place dumbstruck. "You don't have time human, think or you both will die"

The clone looked between them the broken form and the chameleon that it had been apart of them. Then the clone stared at the kanji. Breaking the jutsu the clone recombined with the body the extra chakra brought back the spark of life. The body sat performing complex series of seals. The Chameleon chakra kept their actions hidden from roaming members of the Akatsuki, but someone would come soon. The Toy's jutsu combined the elements of fire, earth and water in a consuming sink hole. As the body, and Chameleon begin to sink into the molten slushy earth Itachi and Kisame enter the room. However, they are unable to stop the escape. When the toy writes two names in the blood, she gives Itachi a forlorn glance. "Don't think about him, Tenten. I will take you and Ino home now." The chameleon encapsulated the body that held the two kunoichi minds, in it's mouth, and sank into the earth.

Kisame looks down at his partner. It looks like Itachi has a smirk on his face but he can not be sure. "She escaped. What are you going to tell leader."

Itachi crossed the room and touched the space that his toy had occupied.

"She is useful only to me" he murmurs to himself. It had not heard the Chameleon's last words. "As far as leader is concerned, she is dead."


End file.
